The invention relates generally to explosives and particularly to explosive initiation mechanisms, specifically, self-limiting explosive logic networks.
In some applications, it is necessary to limit the spread of detonation of a sheet or panel of secondary explosive. The explosive panel does not have to be simply connected, and it may have breaks or holes of relatively small size. However, it must be self-limiting no matter where the point of initiation may be. In addition, the explosive panel must meet the usual criteria of being safe, practical and rugged.
It is well known to use explosive logic networks to direct and control the detonation of explosive material. These logic networks may include explosive logic devices utilizing the "corner effect" principle, such as the destructive crossovers and explosive diodes discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,402, issued Aug. 21, 1973 to Menz et al. These logic networks may also include time delay elements, such as the explosive delay paths discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,493, issued Nov. 1, 1983 to Silvia.